


Demonstrating

by Skye_Willows



Series: D:BH Smutshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor Is A Sneaky Boy!, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hank is in denial, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please be nice I've never written smut!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Oh come on! We don't need to tell you how to use a shower gel, do we? If youreallydon't know how then we suggest you find someone youreallylike and invite them to the shower with you to demonstrate."Hank?""What?"..."Nuh-uh, no way Connor! No. No. No. No.NO!"





	Demonstrating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only who reads all the labels on the bottles while I'm in the shower, am I? Spied this exact spiel on a bottle and couldn't stop laughing at this idea. 
> 
> Never written smut before in my life, but I suppose there's a first time for everything! This fandom has truly corrupted me.
> 
> Here goes nothing!

As a deviant, Connor didn’t believe in things which could be considered ‘supernatural’ or ‘mystical’. While some chose to have faith in rA9, others wondered as to the human phenomena of magic, divine intervention or ‘signs’. It was something that androids were entitled to as part of having free will, choosing if they had that belief. He couldn’t help but think that his role as a detective, and the need to find facts before coming to a personal conclusion, meant that he didn’t have such faith. That didn’t detract anything from those that did, it just wasn’t a thought process that he shared.

Not until now, anyway. Otherwise there was no other explanation for why Hank would have…this.

In the four months which Connor had found himself living with Hank since the revolution, he’d decided that as repayment for the man giving him a place to stay, that he would tidy the house. Hank had protested immensely when discovering that this was Connor’s idea of gratitude until such time as the android would be paid for his work – _“Connor, you’re not a damn maid! I don’t need someone tidying up all my shit after me!” –_ but he’d eventually given in with enough persuading.

It was no hassle to Connor, he achieved most of the housework through the night as Hank slept on the nights when Connor did not need to recharge or back up via stasis. In all honesty, he enjoyed the tasks. Even as a deviant, the sense of achievement when he completed a task never waned. It made him happy to find new objectives as reach their conclusion successfully.

If only everything in life was so easy… Emotions were still very much a learning curve for him.

Four months had seen Connor and Hank’s own dynamic change greatly. Going from work partners to that plus more, in the form of roommates and friends, had seen many changes. Hank was slowly helping Connor understand each new emotion he came across and offered his own, sometimes unhelpful, advice on how to cope. The human freely admitted that he probably wasn’t the best role model after having spent so long at the bottom of a bottle to run away from his own, but they learned again together. As Connor opened up more, Hank did so in return rather than instantly dive into a bottle of whisky.

And with it had come something that Connor didn’t expect – attraction. He’d realised relatively quickly that he was interested in the older man, but didn’t know what to do with it. Romance was something completely alien and Connor was loathe to ask Hank about it, given the man would surely want to know who the person of his affections was. That wasn’t a conversation he was willing to have given he couldn’t pre-construct any successful outcomes; or not any over 43%.

Well…not until he’d realised that Hank shared his feelings, but he wasn’t willing to even acknowledge them, let alone face them.

He’d caught Hank staring every so often, or seen how his heartrate would spike when Connor said or did something in particular. Thus far, Connor’s attempts to try and elicit more responses like that had been met with dead ends. He was truly struggling to find a way for the two of them to acknowledge that their want was mutual and have Hank believe it. The man’s issues with self-worth often infuriated Connor.

Which is why Connor found himself staring at the bottle of shower gel in his hand after cleaning the bathroom, and a _wicked_ idea had formed.

_Oh come on! We don't need to tell you how to use a shower gel, do we? If you **really** don't know how then we suggest you find someone you **really** like and invite them to the shower with you to demonstrate._

Since it was written so blatantly…

“Hank?” Connor shouted from the bathroom, knowing that the man would be sitting on the sofa watching the Detroit Gears playing.

“What?” came the bark in reply, to which Connor came back through to living room and showed Hank the bottle in question. Hank gave him a long stare before taking the item and looking at it in puzzlement. “It’s a shower gel, Connor, what’s so strange about that?”

“I am well aware of what it is, Hank,” the android reply in a level tone. “But I have never used it before. Out if curiosity, I had a look at the instructions and am confused. Is this a human custom of which I am unaware?”

Hank eyed the android in suspicion before turning the bottle to read himself. Connor was entirely amused and pleased when his face went beet red and his heart rate skyrocketed while all but throwing the item back at the Connor. “Nuh-uh, no way, Connor! No. No. No. No. **_NO!_** ” Flustered beyond belief, Hank glared at him. “What the fuck do you mean you’ve never used a shower gel before? What the fuck do you do when you shower then?!”

“My skin and hair is a projection. As such, I don’t need to clean it per se, and all substances can simply be rinsed away with warm water from my chassis polymer due to the coating present,” Connor explained patiently, internally smirking at Hank’s reaction. It seemed that thoughts of Connor in a shower were _definitely_ appealing to the human if his pupil dilation and sudden spike in arousal were anything to go by; and then of course, there was the slowly growing evidence in his jeans…“I do, however, find myself curious-”

“ _No!_ ” Hank all but howled, jumping up from the sofa and quickly throwing on his jacket while grappling with his shoes. “For fuck’s sake, Connor, you don’t just up and ask this sort of thing! _Argh!”_ Grabbing the leash hanging up next to the door, Hank whistled loudly. Sumo picked up his head from where he was lounged on the floor and looked at his owner happily, tail thumping off the floor. “Sumo, we’re going for a walk to get away from this crazy motherfucker and his insane questions!”

Sumo trotted over happily and allowed Hank to clip on his leash, not perturbed the slightest at Hank’s ruffled state. The human threw open the door and allowed Sumo to lead the way out, but didn’t shut the door behind him without a final scowl at Connor.

Connor smiled as the door closed loudly, chuckling at Hank’s reaction. The rapid retreat did nothing to conceal Hank’s _obvious_ interest and intrigue at the concept, even if he may protest otherwise. He was not the best with his own emotions, especially ones which could be considered ‘selfish’. Connor was convinced that much of the reason Hank ignored the chemistry between them was due to not feeling worthy.

Hopefully he would take Connor up on his offer. Hank wasn’t the only one who wanted to know what lay beneath all the layers of their clothes.

* * *

 An hour later saw Hank return to Connor working on a 5000 piece jigsaw at the kitchen table. The deviant had taken an instant interest in the puzzles after learning about the bigger ones, enjoying that challenge behind them if he deactivated his scanning software. Hank was glad that Connor was picking up hobbies, and couldn’t deny that the look of concentration on Connor’s face was rather endearing. Seeing Connor scowl in thought or smile every time he found a successful connection made his thoughts wander to dangerous places.

Not that the little shit hadn’t managed that already today with his fucking…offer…

“Connor.” The android looked up and smiled gently as his eyes met with Hank’s own, causing Hank’s heart to race again. _Dammit, I’ve just spent that entire walk trying to psyche myself up for this, don’t get excited over something as small as the bastard’s smile!_ “Were you being serious earlier?” Hank asked timidly. “You really want to _see_ how a shower gel works?”

Nodding, Connor stood and folded the cover of his puzzle case to approach Hank. “I cannot deny that I am intrigued, Hank,” the android informed him. “It is something that I have not experienced before.”

“Jesus Christ…you do realise that the bottle was just joking, right? People don’t normally do this together,” Hank told him.

“I find that idea strange given humans are such sociable creatures.”

Hank scoffed. “Connor, I _ain’t_ sociable: I’m a grumpy-ass shit. Makes me wonder why you’re askin’ _me_ to do this.”

“It suggested to invite someone you like, Hank. Who fits that description better than you?”

Cursing inwardly as he fought another blush, Hank grumbled lowly. “Let’s just get this fucking over with. Crazy fucking deviant…”

From where he was wandering behind the android, Hank could not see Connor’s gleeful and devious smile.

They entered the bathroom together and Hank coughed awkwardly. “So, how do you want to do this, Connor? You know how to get in a shower, right?”

Connor stared at him, unimpressed. “I am well aware, yes.”

“Good, was kinda wondering after this whole shower gel thing how clueless you were.” Not caring about modesty, Connor began unbuttoning his shirt and shucked it off. Hank’s blush returned with a vengeance. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re not going to just strip off in front of me, are you?!”

“Why not?” Connor asked innocently. “Or do you normally shower wearing some form of  clothing?”

“Oh for fuck’s- No! I don’t shower wearing anything for god’s sake!”

“Then where is the problem?” Connor continued while unbuckling his belt and pulling it free from his jeans.

Hank’s mouth went very dry as Connor unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “You’re just- You really wanna do that while I’m just standing here?” he questioned shakily, barely keeping back a groan as Connor pushed them down along with his underwear, leaving his all-but-perfect body bare under the bathroom lights.

_Jesus fucking Christ, I’m **doomed.**_

From where he was stepping into the shower, Connor noticed how Hank’s heart rate had gone through the roof and his eyes had gone dark in arousal. Keeping back a smirk, Connor smiled at him sweetly. “Are you not going to be joining me, Hank? I don’t think you could demonstrate very well otherwise.”

_Holy fuck, this android is out to **murder** me._

“Er, sure-yeah, yeah I’m comin’,” Hank grumbled lowly, waiting until Connor had gone behind the curtain before stripping off his own hoodie, jeans and underwear. He was now suddenly very aware of the vast difference between his and Connor’s physiques, and the wave of accompanying shame made the erection which was beginning to spring up quickly die down again. _Good, don’t need to be having that issue while doing this._

As he stepped into the shower Hank saw Connor standing under the water, facing away from him with his head tipped up to let the water run over his face. Hank knew that Connor said his hair and skin were just a projection or whatever but – _Jesus fuck_ – the android looked divine with his wet hair plastered across his barely visible face and running in tiny rivers down his back, right to his-

_Nope, don’t even fucking go there, Anderson._

Hank coughed awkwardly, to which Connor turned his head with a smile that the other man could only call coy. The android turned around fully – Hank was adamantly  _not_ looking down, he did not need Connor thinking he was a pervert or something – and offered the bottle to him. “How do you wish to do this, Hank? You could show me, or demonstrate on me?”

Spluttering briefly, Hank took the bottle and stared at it for a second before looking back at Connor. “Turn back around, Connor. I can’t- I ain’t going to be able to do this with you watching me.”

His heart spiked again as Connor placed his hand around Hank’s, keeping the lieutenant’s gaze. “Does that not defeat the purpose, if I can’t see this in practice?”

“Fucking Christ…Connor, this is already awkward as shit for me, can’t you see that?! I don’t want you-”

“You don’t want me what, Hank? Seeing you? Why does that bother you so much?”

Hank hesitated before answering. “Ain’t it obvious, Connor? You’re an android: perfect in every way. I’m just a washed up old man left picking up pieces of a life which broke apart and who tried to burn the remains. I mean, there’s a world of difference between you and me.”

Connor stared at Hank hard. “That doesn’t concern me, Hank. Don’t you remember what the instructions said? Find someone you like and ask them to join you. I knew what I was asking, did _you_ know what I wanted?”

The human’s eyes went wide as the realisation slammed hard and Connor smiled gently at seeing Hank’s heart race again. Running his hand along Hank’s forearm in a feather light brush, Connor turned once more and offered his back to the other man in an unmistakable invitation. Hank stood there, breathing hard for a few seconds before his eyes fell back down to the bottle.

_Of fucking course Connor knew what this thing was hinting at. Devious little bastard._

Well, two could play at this game.

Smirking lightly, Hank popped the cap and poured a generous amount of the gel in his hand before smothering it over Connor’s back. The android breathed out heavily at feeling Hank’s hands working the thick gel into a lather over his skin and it stuttered when the hands crept forward over his shoulders. Connor bit his lip when he felt Hank step up right behind him and work the suds over his chest, shivering when Hank’s voice rumbled in his ear.

“This is how it works with two,” Hank whispered, smirk growing at seeing the android squirming in his hold. “Getting the idea, Connor?”

Connor whined at how Hank’s voice dropped in timbre around his name. “Yes…” he sighed in pleasure. This was well beyond what he’d been imagining Hank to do if the man was receptive to his advances.

“But you know…” Connor whimpered when Hank’s hands began to drift lower to his stomach, curling around the flatness there. “You need to use this _all_ over. Even here.”

A moan mixed with a yelp tore from Connor’s throat as Hank’s hand drifted over his straining erection, bucking helplessly against it before it drifted lower. Whimpering at the attention, Connor gasped as lips ghosted over his neck. “You’re a devious little fucker, you know that?” Hank teased in his ear. “Luring me in here, looking for an excuse to show off that gorgeous body of yours to tempt me. Regretting it yet?”

Hank’s teeth nibbled on Connor’s ear and the smaller man back into Hank’s body, gasping at feeling Hank’s cock, rock hard, against his ass. “Hank…please…”

“Please what, Connor?” he purred, enjoying riling the android up far too much.

“Don’t stop. Keep touching me-your hands-I…”

“Well, well…This is what it takes to make CyberLife’s most advanced prototype into an incomprehensible mess, is it?” Connor whined when Hank’s hand ghosted over his cock in a barely there touch. “Who’d have thought you’d be so desperate for some cock?”

“Not just any, yours!” Connor gasped out as Hank thrust slowly against his cleft.

Hank’s heart soared at the confession and he chuckled against Connor’s shoulder. “You really know what you’re getting yourself into here, Con? I’m a walking disaster zone,” he asked him slowly.

Connor spun around and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck tightly. “I’m well aware, Hank, and I quite frankly don’t give a fuck.”

The pair groaned as the android locked their lips together, Hank stumbling forward to crowd Connor against the tiles. Teeth nipped against lips as tongues met in an intense duel, months’ worth of want and desire bubbling over in the steamy, wet space. Hank groaned as Connor broke away to suck on his neck, pulling a mark of claim over it. “Jesus fuck, Connor, everyone’s going to see!”

“I know, and I want them to,” Connor declared with a smile.

Growling possessively, Hank spun him back around forcefully and thrust back against Connor’s ass again, pulling a startled whine from him. “You’re a needy one, aren’t you? Did you bring some lube for your little seduction game?”

“Don’t-ah! Don’t need it,” Connor hissed out. “I’m an android, Hank, I self-lubricate-Fuck!” he swore as he felt a finger tease at his hole, moaning as it slowly penetrated him.

Chuckling at how Connor thrust himself back on his finger, Hank pulled out and went back in with two. “Well, that’s a handy little feature. Remind me to compliment CyberLife later on their design.” Connor howled Hank’s name as the man stretched him out, gasping against the tiles which the human was pinning him against. “How you wanting to do this, Connor?” Hank purred, pulling Connor’s hair back and over to have the android stare right at him.

Connor moaned at seeing Hank soaked by the shower, hair falling slick in a curtain of silver in a way that he’d only imagined. The way his thirium pump jumped at the sight confirmed that his own thoughts had ill prepared him for just how _enthralling_ Hank would be when dominating him. He stuck his ass out, curling his back in invitation. “Right here, now. Please, Hank!”

“Jesus, Con…” A third finger had Connor shivering impatiently and Hank was running out of patience himself. He lined himself up but looked at Connor steadily. “You sure about this, Connor? I’m not gonna hurt you?”

He kissed Hank slowly to reassure him. “Hank, I’m begging you…just fuck me already!” Connor all but screamed as Hank thrust into him in one, long move, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

“Holy-Nggh…” Hank heaved in breaths as he waited for Connor to adjust to him, knowing he was by no means a small man. The android was still spasming around the intrusion and had tightened right up. Seeing the tension, Hank peppered kisses along the length of his shoulders and along his neck, drawing a whimper from Connor. It felt like an age before he began to ease, even if Hank knew it couldn’t have been that long in reality. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Connor laughed tenderly at the term of endearment and rested his head back against Hank’s shoulder. “So good: so, so good…” Hank smiled against his cheek and kissed him deeply, drawing a startled moan from Connor when he slowly pulled back and thrust forward sharply. It seemed like Connor’s processors were shorting out for all the android could mutter out was a string of ‘please’ and ‘Hank’. The thought made Hank’s dick throb.

“I’m not going to last for long, Connor.” It was true – the android’s teasing and the incredible feel of him around his cock was bring Hank to a rapid end. “Fuck, you feel just too damn good.” The way Connor yelped when Hank brought his hand around Connor’s straining member and how it leaked around him made Hank think the android was pretty far gone himself.

They rode the building high between them, exchanging whispered words of lust and desperate kisses as their orgasms beckoned. Hank felt the telling tightening of his balls and pulled Connor’s hips flush against him while thrusting without abandon, causing Connor to scream in divine pleasure. It was when the android’s voice broke into a higher tone that Hank lost it, biting Connor’s shoulder hard as he rode out his high while just about managing to keep working Connor’s weeping dick. It was only a few strokes later that Connor went silent, mouth hanging open in a silent euphoria as he shivered through his own orgasm.

It was some time before they came back down, shivering at the aftermath as the water began to cool down around them. “Dammit, means we’re gonna be using this shower gel with cold water now,” Hank cursed.

Connor chuckled while resting back against Hank’s chest, pulling himself free of the other man’s softening cock. “We’ll just have to be quick then,” Connor teased. “After all, I’m well aware that the suds don’t work so well with cold temperatures.”

The silence was telling.

“…Connor.”

“Yes, Hank?”

“You were just shitting me earlier, weren’t you? You know damn well how shower gel works.”

Connor's smirk was plenty answer. “Of course I do, but it seemed like an ideal opportunity to get you wet and naked. The sight was better than I’d hoped.”

Hank laughed through his embarrassment and slight flush of pride at Connor’s statement while pulling the shower head down to splash Connor right in the face. “You little shit! I’m gonna get you back for that!” The pair laughed as they squabbled over the shower head, swapping teasing nips and touches along the way.

“So…” Hank started as they lounged out along his bed, now dried and relaxed. “You sure about this, Con? I know I didn’t really say much about it earlier, but…This isn’t really a one-time thing for me. Never really been one for a quick fuck and moving on.”

Connor was lying alongside Hank and propped himself up on his elbow to smile down at the human. “I apologise if I ever gave the impression that I wished for that kind of encounter, Hank,” he assured the lieutenant. “I may still be learning about emotion, but I have little doubt about what I feel for you.”

The bright smile he got in response made Connor’s pump stutter again. “Glad we’re on the same page then.” Hank pulled Connor down for a long, slow kiss, both of them overjoyed at the sudden change between them.

The shower gel was well used over the next few days as the two learned about each other’s bodies intimately, riding the high of their newly found relationship. Even when it ran out, Connor didn’t have the heart to throw the empty bottle away.

After all, he wasn’t really going to throw away the best advice he’d ever been given, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
